


Of Toddlers and Messes

by CaptainMoonGoose



Series: Haikyuu Parents [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Hinata, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Suga's an angel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMoonGoose/pseuds/CaptainMoonGoose
Summary: Suga goes away for a few hours, leaving Daichi in charge of their four year old son, Shoyo, for the evening.  Daichi's 90% sure he's got this whole parenting thing down, until he finds himself dealing with an energy filled toddler.He just prays he can make it an hour more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *Casually ignores tons of homework to write fanfiction* 
> 
> I was thinking of turning this into a series, possibly. Let me know what you think! As always, comments & kudos fuel me. Enjoy ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

  
“Make sure he goes to bed at his regular time,” Suga reminded Daichi. “Oh, and don’t forget to keep his bath warm! He’s really picky about the temperature. Also, if he starts to cry–” Daichi interrupted his husband by placing a firm hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Suga,” he said. “I got this, don’t worry. He’s my kid too, I know how to take care of him.” Four year old Shoyo babbled from where he sat a few feet off, talking to himself as he played with his little animal figurines. Suga sighed, smiling.

“I know you can, I’m sorry. It’s just…” he trailed off, trying to find a way to explain it. Luckily, he didn’t have to.

“You get anxious, I understand. He’s with me though, so I can promise he’ll be perfectly safe. Now go have fun with Oikawa tonight, okay?” Daichi leaned forward, capturing his husband’s lips in a sweet kiss. Suga giggled, letting out a little hum.  
  
“Fine, fine! I'm leaving.” The man opened the door and stepped out, pulling his jacket tighter around him to keep back the harsh bite of the night time air. “Be good for Papa, Shoyo,” he called over his shoulder, before shutting the door after him. Shoyo only glanced up from his spot for a few seconds, before quickly turning his attention back to his toys.

Daichi placed his hands on his hips, staring at his son with determination. I can do this, he told himself. How hard could it be?

It turns out it could be extremely hard.

For the first half an hour or so, Shoyo was rather peaceful. The two played games, Daichi chasing around a squealing Shoyo. When he caught him, he’d pick him up and spin him around, the boy’s peals of laughter melting his heart. The redhead even let his father play with his beloved animal figurines, which was a huge sign of trust in itself. Anyone in their household knew how protective Shoyo was of his animal toys. Daichi figured the rest of the night would be smooth sailing.

Or so he thought.

It first started during dinner. It was like the devil had appeared out of nowhere and possessed his sunshine child, causing him to make havoc rain down. Halfway through their meal, Shoyo decided that his plate would look better on the floor. The food went everywhere, seeming to miss not even a single spot on their kitchen tiles.

Daichi glared at Shoyo, not even trying to hide his annoyance. His son glared right back playfully, his small lips trying hard not to smile. Daichi sighed, grumbling as he got down on his hands and knees to clean up.

“We talked about this before, Sho,” he scolded. “That’s something babies do. You’re four now, you know better.” Shoyo’s response to that was to hurl his cup of water at his father, hitting him square on the head.

Daichi let out a low growl, water now dropping down from his face. The toddler squealed in delight, clapping his chubby hands together in glee.

“Wet!” He said between giggles. “Papa’s wet!” Daichi straightened himself up, throwing both the cup and towel he’d been using into the sink. He breathed deeply, counting to ten slowly while reminding himself that his son was still four, and no, he couldn't flip out at Shoyo.

“Shoyo, I told you not to throw things,” Daichi narrowed his eyes. Almost immediately, the child’s demeanor changed. His pudgy hands grabbed the silverware he’d been using and chucked those down as well, the utensils clattering as they landed in the mess that was Daichi’s floor. Shoyo crossed his arms.

“I don't care,” He snipped back. “I want dada!” Daichi felt the veins in his forehead threatening to burst out from sheer irritation.

“He’s gone right now,” Daichi answered. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Look, why don't you go play in the other room while I clean up?” Shoyo’s eyes widened, and he immediately forgot any desire he has to fight his father. He hobbled off to do just that.

Finally finished cleaning, he headed back to where his son was just in time to see him throw a bouncy ball at Suga’s favorite vase.

It landed on the ground with a loud crash, the sky blue glass going in every direction. Shoyo wasn't phased in the slightest. The toddler simply walked to where his ball sat and reached his arms out to grab the ball.

The only problem was that he was headed right towards the glass with bare feet.

With lightning fast reflexes, Daichi dove forward, roughly grabbing Shoyo before he could injure himself on the glass. The boy cried in outrage, furious that he was being handled so roughly without even getting his ball back.

Shoyo screamed and howled, demanding that his father put him down so he could get back to his ball. Daichi winced at the ferocious screaming right in his ear, but held firm, determined to make sure that Shoyo wouldn't get hurt.

Eventually, Shoyo realized that using his limited vocabulary wouldn't be enough. So, he resorted to physical means instead, punching and hitting with small, round fists. Despite his small stature, he managed to land a few solid hits to Daichi’s face.

“Shoyo, we don't hit when we're mad!” Daichi barked, face red in anger. “That's not okay!”

“I want dada!” He screeched, trying to shove himself out of the dark haired man’s arms. Daichi groaned, checking the clock with desperate, weary eyes. It was 7:30. He only had another hour until Suga came home. Daichi figured Shoyo could watch a movie for an hour, then Suga could take care of him when he got back. Sure, he'd be pissed that their son wasn't asleep, but at this point, Daichi was just desperate for some peace.

“Hey, Sho,” Daichi said in a much calmer voice. “How about you pick out a movie to watch until dada get home, okay?” The little redhead glared, but nodded, scampering off. Daichi glanced at the mess of a vase by the window and sighed, moving to clean it up. It was done in under five minutes, much to his relief.

Once that was done, he came back to find a complete mess in the living room. DVDs were spilled out everywhere, and all the blankets and pillows in the room were thrown onto one big pile of the ground in front of the TV. The couch and coffee table were shoved back to provide extra space for the giant pile. In the middle of it all sat Shoyo, bundled up in a large, fluffy, yellow blanket

Excitedly, he held up Disney’s “Cars”, one of his all time favorite movies. They'd watched it a total of fifty plus times, so much so that Daichi could probably recite it by heart, along with Suga. Deciding it would be best not to argue at this point, he popped the movie into the DVD player and let it start.

Within ten minutes of the movie starting, both Shoyo and Daichi were out cold.

*******

“Daichi, I’m home!” The dark haired man jumped awake at the sound of the door closing shut and the call of his lover’s voice, quickly turning to check that his tiny demon son was still asleep. Luckily for everyone, he was. Daichi praised the gods for small mercies.

He stood, stretching out his arms as he gridded over to Suga. Without any hesitation, he wrapped the other man up in his arms, resting his chin on top of his head. Suga chuckled, tilting his head so he could press a quick kiss to the underside of Daichi’s jaw. “How was he?” Daichi hummed.

“The very embodiment of Satan,” he answered, shivering as the memories of the last few hours played over again.Suga chuckled.

“Oh, come on,” he teased. “He couldn't have been that bad.”

“He broke your vase,” Daichi grumbled. “And threw food everywhere. He threw it at me, too! He made a mess everywhere.”

“Are you trying to tell me being alone with a toddler for a little over two hours was that traumatic for you?” Daichi nodded wordlessly. Suga laughed softly once more, looking up at his husband with his beautiful, doe eyes. “You love him, though.”

“Yeah,” Daichi grinned. “I do love the little monster.”

Suga headed over to the television, flipping off the movie. He stared down at his sleeping son for a moment, before bending down to gently scoop him up in his arms. “I'm gonna move him to his bed. Clean up the living room while I do that?” Daichi rubbed at his eyes, moving to do as he was asked. Suga kissed his cheek as they passed by each other.

As Daichi worked to clean up his son’s mess for the third time that night, he couldn't hold back the feeling of joy he felt when he thought about his beautiful family. Sure, they were different, but that made them even more better.

But when Daichi stepped on a stray shard of glass that he had somehow missed, he decided that it would be best if Suga didn't leave him alone with their son for a while, unless he wanted their house wrecked.

If that was what two hours of damage was, Daichi really didn't want to know what would happen beyond that.

 

 


End file.
